


Cocoa

by AetherAria



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: (I know that's general fanon but i figured I should clarify), (technically. i know it's frickin april leave me alone), Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Metro Man is Wayne Scott, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: A fireplace, an old movie, a mountain of blankets, and some hot cocoa.





	Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> I believe someone prompted me to start this on tumblr literally years ago at this point, but I can't find the post so oh well. I can squarely place thanks for actually finally FINISHING it on tumblr user all-these-trees-stealing-mah-o2, though, because GOD I love a good poly relationship and we've been talking about these three goobers a lot and it made me hella inspired. It's short, and seasonally inappropriate at the time of posting, but I hope y'all enjoy!

Roxanne came awake in a slow, pleasant haze, blinking her eyes back open just in time to see an image of soft snow, a quiet little house, and names just beginning to scroll. She smiled. Wayne had picked the movie tonight; he had insisted even more strongly once Megamind had admitted that he had never seen A Christmas Story before.

She was aware that the other two were asleep without really thinking about it, probably because she could feel the both of them breathing, steady and soft. They had managed to slip from the couch entirely – she didn't remember that happening – and had migrated into a pile of pillows and blankets between it and the coffee table, with Wayne's massive fireplace crackling away to their left, basking them in warmth. She was snug against Wayne's side, and Megamind was sprawled across the both of them, his head resting in her lap as he slept.

She had to bury her face in Wayne's poofy white sweater to keep the grin from leaping off of her face entirely. If she had ever been this cozy and content before in her life, she couldn't remember the time. They would have to watch the movie again, since they had all zonked out before it was over, but Roxanne just felt glad that they would have an excuse to do this, hopefully _exactly_ this, again.

There was hot cocoa on a tray on the coffee table that she guessed was halfway to cold already, and the distinctive sounds of running water and the clink of porcelain and metal from the other room told her that Minion was busy at work doing dishes. Wayne would be flustered that the fish had started doing chores for him when he woke up, but Roxanne suspected that was part of the reason he was doing it. She understood that- flustering Wayne was a delightful pastime. She wondered briefly what Minion had thought when he had seen them all piled on top of each other, but she knew him well enough by now to guess that he had probably just been glad to see Megamind comfortably sleeping, for once.

She adjusted her position, careful not to nudge the other two enough to disturb them, and tugged the blankets more securely around Megamind's shoulders. She left her hands under the soft fabric, one placed gently over Megamind's heart. It was strange, this careful waltz of a relationship that was growing between Roxanne and her aliens, but that didn't bother her. Strange had been her life for the past decade or so, and so had they. Strange, for her, had become something very close to normal.

The credits were finishing up and soon the VHS would be all white noise and fuzzy static (Wayne had never really explained to her why he still had a VHS player and a substantial movie collection for the thing, but the older tech infuriated Megamind to no end and she assumed that had something to do with it). She still wanted very much not to move, but the remote was nowhere in sight and if she didn't wake them, she was fairly certain that the static whine from the television would do the job for her, particularly with Wayne's super hearing.

Almost as if it read her thoughts, the television shut off. She blinked, surprised, and then she looked behind her, craning her neck to see over the couch from her floor-level position. Minion was standing in the doorway with the missing remote, and he gave her a bemused smile when he realized that she was awake.

“Hi,” he mouthed.

“Thank you for the cocoa,” she returned in a whisper, and he squirmed in pleasure at the praise. “It smells delicious- sorry we weren't awake to enjoy it.”

He shrugged a massive shoulder, unperturbed. “Better he sleeps anyway. I wanted to make you all more comfortable, but I was afraid to wake you up.”

She yawned, mouth going wide without her blanket-buried hands to hide it behind.

“You should go back to sleep,” he said mildly.

“But-”

“None of you have anything to do today,” he whispered, tone more firm now. “I’ll wake you all up for dinner when it’s ready. You all work so hard, Miss Ritchi, and you deserve to rest when you have the chance. Besides,” he glared back towards Wayne’s kitchen with a look of grim determination. “This might be the only opportunity I get to clean all the freezer-burnt leftovers out of Mr Scott’s freezer. I really don’t think he understands that you can’t just keep that stuff indefinitely.”

Roxanne grinned, burying the lower half of her face in Wayne’s sweater again in glee. “Okay, okay. Thank you Minion, I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”

“No he won’t,” Minion said, spinning on his heel. “Sleep well, Miss Ritchi.”

Warm with the smell of chocolate on the air, with the gentle bustle of family one room over and love gathered close in her arms, Roxanne knew that she would.


End file.
